Total Drama Arctic
by VicBlonde
Summary: Total Drama Arctic is the first addition in VicBlonde's main-cannon. Sixteen teenagers are marooned out in the arctic wilderness and must compete in impossible winter-related challenges. The sole competitor to outlast the others is crowned the winner and will recieve a grand prize of five-million dollars. Drama ensues. Sixteen competitors, two tribes and one huge cash-prize.


Chris was positioned directly in front of the camera, wearing a parka. Behind him was a dilapidated plane, which had the words 'TDArctic' crudely spray painted onto the side. It was the same plane used for World Tour, now in an even worse condition. "Welcome to the latest addition of Total Drama," Chris smiled to the camera, "Your ever-handsome and beloved host is back for yet another season! This time around we're bringing sixteen teens from all around Canada out to the arctic wilderness, where they'll all compete in hopes of winning the ten-million dollar cash prize! They're going to have to learn to cope with the subzero temperatures, harsh weather and undoubtedly worst of all, each other," Chris opened, "Now let's meet the contestants!"

First to emerge from the plane was a female, whom was wearing an obviously expensive, flowing gown and all sorts of diamond jewelry. Her dress was studded with different gems. She had silver, sparkling high-heels and was wearing a sash which read 'Miss Canada 2013'.

"Yo Ava! How's it going?"

"Just great," Ava said sarcastically. She dropped her masses of luggage onto the ground. "Is someone going to get my luggage or am I going to have to carry it around all day?"

"We have a few interns whom will take care of your luggage. Bill!" Chris yelled. A scrawny intern struggled to haul Ava's luggage away and was assisted by a few others.

Ava, seventeen, had been spoiled basically her entire life. Her father was a millionaire. She always got what she wanted. She entered a national beauty pageant and was crowned 'Miss Canada 2013' and became extremely vain after that. She saw herself as 'the prettiest girl on earth' and values her appearance over most everything else.

"Please stand over there, thank you." Chris motioned Ava to go and stand over to the left. She did so.

Following Ava was a pale male wearing glasses, who was rather skinny. He had dark circles under his eyes and a stained t-shirt which had the 'LoA' logo on it, one of his favorite games. His jeans were worn out and he was rather lanky. He had shaggy, dark-brown hair covering his eyes. "Welcome to the real world, Sherman." Chris greeted the boy.

'Sherman', sixteen, had been addicted to the internet almost his entire life. He didn't really have any friends outside of those who played with him in online MMOs. He never really learned proper social skills and rarely ever left his comptuer. "Wow.. this place.. it's-it's amazing! It looks exactly like Icelandia in LoA."

"I hope I'll get to show y'all my awesome skills I acquired from playing all those MMOs!" Sherman struck a 'karate pose'.

A slightly tanned female, wearing a pale-blue t-shirt, denim capris and sandals was busy texting and accidentally knocked Sherman to the ground. "Lea, right?" Chris asked.

Lea developed an obsession with texting soon after receiving her first phone and would often zone out. She was busy texting in school during classes and therefore wasn't paying attention, resulting in poor grades. She brought her cellphone with her, ignoring the 'NO ELECTRONICS' rule.

Lea didn't respond, becoming extremely involved in texting. Chris had to remove the phone from her hands, "I'll be keeping this." Chris slid Lea's phone into his pant-pocket.

"Hey! You- you can't do that! It's theft.. I- Just please give it back!" Lea begged.

"I think you'll survive a few days without your phone." Chris rolled his eyes.

"No, I need-" Lea eventually sighed, "Fine."

Lea, whom was fifteen, developed an obsession with texting soon after recieving her first phone and would often zone out. She was busy texting in school during classes and therefore didn't pay attention, resulting in poor grades. She smuggled her cellphone with her, despite the 'no electronics' rule.

A male dressed in an astonishingly bright shirt and shorts, with bleach-blonde hair bounced the entire way down the air-stair. "Hey! This is so superly-awesomely-grandly-spectacularly-great oppurtunity! I'm so excited to be on this show with such a super-grand-kind-nicely-spectacularly amazin-"

"We get it." Chris cut him off, "Barry, please stand over there, right next to Lea." Chris became annoyed with Barry instantly, he chose him simply to annoy the others. Barry continued bouncing up and down as he joined the others in line.

Barry, fourteen, was the youngest and least mature of the group. He was a completely obnoxious individual and most people couldn't even stand to be around him, even his parents. He was diagnosed with ADHD at the age of five.

Next to emerge from the decaying plane was a male with a shaven head. He was wearing a sports jersey, jeans and regular old shoes. He high-fived Chris after making his way down the airstair. "Yo, Jerry!"

"Yo, my man, Chris! I'm undoubtley going to win this thing. I have some of the raddest athletic skills man has ever seen!" Jerry flexes, then winks at Ava, whom rolls her eyes.

Jerry, sixteen, became involved in sports at the age of seven. Eventually he became extremely talented at them, as well as arrogant. He has considered himself to be 'the best athlete around today'. He currently plays many sports, his favorite being football.

"Lisa, come on out please!" Chris instructed.

Seconds after, a female with black, mid-length hair and expensive clothing emerged. Her purse appeared to be moderately expensive as well. "You don't have any stolen items, do you?" Chris asked Lisa.

Lisa swiftly applied lipstick and slid it back into her purse. "Oh-um- of-of course not! I'd never do such a thing!" Lisa chuckled nervously. The clothing on her body was stolen.

Lisa, seventeen, was a notorious thief around Canada, she has stolen hundreds of items. Including jewelry, clothing, books and movies. She's rather wealthy and can afford all those things, but prefers to steal them for the thrill.

"Okay then.." Chris says. Lisa gave a sigh of relief and joins the others.

June, whom was fifteen, made her way down the air-stair. June had shoulder-length black hair. Her clothing choice was rather unremarkable, consisting of a plain grey t-shirt and jeans.

June was practically always sarcastic. Her parents signed her up for the show against her will, so she wasn't exactly happy to be there.

"Welcome to 'paradise', June!" Chris chuckled.

"What a pleasure to be here." June replied sarcastically and threw her luggage onto the ground.

Another contestant emerged. This one a male. He was African American, wore a checkered shirt and slacks. "Hey, Pete-"

Pete kicked Chris in the crotch, "I'm not really in the mood right now." Pete scowled.

Pete marched over into line.

Chris, having been kicked in the crotch by Pete, groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

Pete, seventeen, was constantly moody. He can be an extremely friendly individual while he's in a good mood, which is rare. When he's in a bad mood he's a violent and hateful being.

"Are you okay?!" A female voice from atop the airstair yelled. She was of the Asian descent and clothed in a pink shirt featuring a heart, jean-capris and flip flops. This was Mallory, whom was fifteen years old. She actually enjoyed helping people. That was her number one priority. She couldn't stand to see an individual in distresss.

"I- I'm fine." Chris groaned. Mallory helped him to his feet. "What on earth happened?"

"Pe-pete happened."

"Thanks Mallory," Chris was still recovering, "Next please."

A male, whom appeared rather feminine stepped from the plane. "Hey, hey! Ed has arrived! Oh my god, honey.. that purse, it's fabulous!" Ed became distracted by Lisa's diamond studded purse.

Ed, sixteen, was always a bit feminine. He preffered fashion over sports. He is constantly ridiculed for being 'gay', even though he truly isn't.

Suceeding Ed was a female on the taller side, whom had rather long hair. She was wearing a pale-blue shirt, a jean skirt and black rain boots. "I'm here simply to win the cash-prize and go. Not dilly-dally, not make friends... win."

"This is Jane, everyone!" Chris announced.

Jane, seventeen, was a competitive and cold-hearted individual. She didn't really care about others at all. As she had already stated, she wasn't there to make any friends, just win the cash prize and go. She'd spend the cash-prize selfishly if she were to win, as expected.

A slightly-tanned, beach-blonde female who was wearing a low-cut shirt striped with blue emerged. She was wearing short-shorts, which were torn around the edges. This was Sage, whom was fifteen. She grew up on the beach and always had a passion for surfing, in fact that's what she'd do practically every day. She was a very pretty girl and would constantly manipulate other boys to get what she wanted.

"Hey, I'm Sage." Sage winked.

Most of the boys fell into a trance-like state.

"Okay then, who's next?" Chris asked.

A giant, muscular male stepped from the plane. He was wearing a white tank-top and shorts, his head had been shaven bald. This was Bruce, seventeen year old bodybuilder. He spent a majority of his time working out in the gym. He wasn't particularly bright, but still considered valuable due to his strength.

"Hey Chris! I'm Bruce!" He said in a rather deep voice. He jerked Chris's hand, nearly taking his arm off.

"I know who you are, please stand over there." Chris was rubbing his arm after the violent 'handshake'.

"Aww.. sorry man." Bruce frowned. He didn't mean to hurt him.

A female, whom was on the shorter-side appeared. She wore a green top and a skirt, which appeard to be made primarily from twigs and leaves. A small flock of birds carried her down the air-stair.

"Hey, Fauna! Glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't waste an opportunity such as this, I desperately needed to get closer to the animals of the arctic!" Fauna said. She then proceeded to pick up a penguin from the ground, which was waddling by and began whispering things to it. A majority of the contestants were staring at her.

Fauna, sixteen, had always loved animals. She prefers them over real friends and often socializes with them.

"Um.. yeah.. that's Fauna. Whoever's next come on out."

A brown-headed male dressed in a yellow shirt, featuring a smiley face on it and jean-shorts stepped from the plane. He had a smile upon his face. "I'm assuming you're Danny." Chris said.

"That's me! I can't wait to start this game!"

"Now that's the attitude!" Chris said.

Danny, fifteen, always remained optimistic, even in the worst of situations. He hid his true emotions from everyone else. He wasn't truly happy, but pretended to be. See.. he grew up in an extremely abusive household.

"Here our final contestant is, please welcome Tiny!" Chris said.

The camera shifted over to the plane and an abnormally tall male sporting torn clothing emerged, having to squat to get through the plane door. "He-hey guys." Tiny waved to the others, a half-smile upon his face.

No one said hello, or even waved back, because they were all in shock because of his height. Tiny sighed.

Tiny, sixteen, was often targeted by bullies because of his height. Most everyone would stare at him because of his astonishing height.

"Now that you've all arrived, I'll give you a little tour of the place." Chris chuckled.

Chris showed them the dining hall, where he introduced Chef. Most of the contestants were terrified by what abominations, which Chef called food, were in the kitchen. He gave them information regarding the confessionals and suggested they try them out.

(CONF) June: This is just great so far... this little 'tour' has taken hours. I'm freaking bored out of my mind.

(CONF) Ava: I'm like the prettiest girl here, so this shouldn't be hard at all.\

(CONF) Barry: I'M SUPER-DUPER LUPER-QUADRUPEL EXCITED RIGHT NOW.. THIS IS LIKE THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!

(CONF) Jerry: I've got this game in the bag.. no one else here can match my rad athletic abilities!

(CONF) Fauna: The sheer beauty of this place and the animals around here overwhelms me!

He led the sixteen teenagers to their 'campsite', which was located deep in the arctic forrest. "Welcome to your campsite, competitors!"

Chris presented the teens to their new 'campsite', which was merely two half-melted igloos with sleeping bags lying inside. The igloos were poorly constructed to begin with. Most of the contestants gasped, not expecting such harsh conditions. "Boys are in the first and girls are in the second one." Chris said.

(CONF) Pete: I actually wanted to freaking kill Chris... I was pissed.

(CONF) Lea: When I first saw the 'campsite' I was in disbelief... 'He wouldn't make us stay in there' is what I thought to myself.

They really shouldn't of expected much, after all it was Total Drama.


End file.
